


To Touch and Be Touched

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: With a black handprint across his cheek, Alec always imagined meeting his soulmate for the first time would be a painful affair. When the day finally comes, Alec is pleasantly surprised.





	To Touch and Be Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Alec waits for the bartender to fix his drink as he leans against the bar. He can hear Izzy and Jace arguing from their booth about the latest action movie they went and saw. He can’t help but smile, listening as they get heated. The alcohol makes their competitive nature come out. 

Alec looks forward and his eyes meet a mirror behind the bar. He looks at his reflection, his eyes darting to the black mark on his face like they so often do. Everyone is born with a black mark on their body, indicating where their soulmate will touch them for the first time. His is right below his right eye, covering his entire right cheek. A perfect hand mark. 

“Thank you,” Alec murmurs as Maia slides his beer across the bar to him. He notices the mark on the side of her throat, once black, now a swirl of beautiful colors now that she’s found her soulmate. His chest clenches as he turns away, swallowing around the lump in his throat. 

Since he was a little boy, he’s dreamed about finding his soulmate and the joy it will bring him. Now, he can’t help but feel dread. The first time his soulmate meets him, he’s planning on slapping Alec across the cheek. Everywhere he goes, Alec gets looks of pity and disgust. It breaks him heart. 

Because of his mark, Alec is often ducking or pulling away when loud noises arise, always on the defense, waiting for that goddamn phantom hand. 

Alec is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t see the person before it’s too late. He runs right into a man with a grunt. Both of their drinks spill and Alec finds the front of his shirt wet with alcohol, some even splattering onto his face. 

“Oh no, darling,” a voice says, the sound making him shiver. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alec says, looking up and finding himself frozen. He’s staring into beautiful brown eyes, dusted with glitter. 

“Oh dear,” the man says. “It seems you’ve-” he lifts his hand. “Here. Let me,” he whispers before he’s  _ touching Alec’s face _ . Alec sucks in a sharp breath as the man places his palm against Alec’s face, his thumb gently wiping droplets of spilled drink away. 

Alec’s face breaks out into a wide smile as the man pulls his hand away, his palm slowly changing from black to swirls of beautiful greens and browns. Alec touches his cheek as it begins to tingle and he just  _ knows _ the next time he looks it won’t be black. 

“Oh,” the man says, his voice sounding as awed as Alec feels. “You’re beautiful. But this mark must have-” the man stops, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alec says, grabbing his wrist, bringing it back up to his face. “I’m Alec.”

“Magnus.” Then Magnus’ face breaks out into a smile and it literally takes Alec’s breath away. Magnus, who didn’t slap him but caressed his face tenderly, is his soulmate. 


End file.
